


Judgment

by Talliya



Series: GW Drabble Fest [6]
Category: Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz - Fandom
Genre: GW Drabble Fest, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucrezia is well pleased with her judgment during the wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judgment

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Number six of my GW Drabbles!

As the children ran screaming out into the backyard Lucrezia had to chuckle, Halloween had quickly become one of her favorite holidays after the wars, seeing Milliardo and Heero with sheets over their heads chasing the children around for their candy was something she would never regret seeing. The baking that Triton and Dorothy did every year, competing to see who made the best cookies or brownies or fudge... she shook her head, there was always so many treats that they handed them out at the door to Trick-or-Treaters. Duo and Quatre always did the decorating, balancing each other out so that it wasn’t too gaudy or too scary. They would play different card games and take turns watching the children. Everyone was always so happy when they came by, even if it was only for a few minutes as WuFei, Une, and Sally were generally on duty. Relena was on door duty, handing out the treats with Hilde. Cathy and Howard were in the front yard managing the small ‘haunted garden’ they did every year, and she herself simply tried to oversee everything and help out where it was needed. She would never regret her judgment during the wars, saving these people’s lives was the best decision she’d ever made.


End file.
